


Only You

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff, Hugging, Love Confessions, The bottling up of emotions by Ms. Laurel Lance, With a very fluffy ending, canon adjacent, fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: All the times that Dinah hugs Laurel and the one time that Laurel hugs her back :)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to get us all through the day

Laurel’s POV

Laurel put the last of the meager belongings she was bringing with her into her bag and surveyed the room, looking for anything she’d missed. Finding nothing, she swung her bag over her shoulder and dug the inter dimensional extrapolator (or portal thing as she liked to call it), out of her pocket. 

She allowed her mind to wander as she looked at Earth-1 for the last time.

She was glad things with Dinah ended the way they did. Dinah’s hatred towards her got to her, dug under skin in a way nothing else did. Maybe she’d come visit one day, help Dinah with a mission or two.  
A knock sounded at the door just before she could open the portal. Laurel turned and pulled a handgun out of her bag. Which of her enemies could have discovered her plans for departure? 

Laurel turned the safety off as she pressed her eye to the peephole. The tension left her body when she saw Dinah standing on the other side, hands in her back pockets, looking fucking beautiful. 

Laurel tucked her gun into the back of her jeans, making sure to engage the safety, and opened the door. Maybe there was a problem with Diaz? Before she could ask, Dinah said “I’m so glad you’re still here,” the words spilling out of her moth in a rush, her relief evident. “Is everything okay?” Laurel asked, stepping aside to let Dinah in. She nodded in response and said “Yeah, yeah, all good. I just... I was at home and, it felt wrong for to be all alone for your last moments on Earth-1. I wanted to be there to say goodbye.”

Laurel felt a smile make its way into her face as a warmth that felt golden filled her heart. “Thank you,” she whispered, as if by saying it quietly she could hide just how lonely she had felt. 

“I was just about to leave,” she said after an awkward silence, not sure what a goodbye entailed. 

When Dinah didn’t say anything, she pulled the portal thing back out of her pocket and clicked it, opening a portal to the world that raised her and that made her killer. She had a lot she had to make right. 

Laurel turned to give Dinah a solemn nod, but Dinah wrapped her arms around her as soon as she turned around. Laurel felt so comforted and , safe enveloped in Dinah’s strong arms. Nothing had ever felt so right. She briefly wondered if this was what home felt like. She hesitantly placed her palms on Dinah’s back, unsure if she remembered how to hug someone (it had been a while). She felt Dinah’s breath on her ear as she whispered, “Be safe,” and then pulled away. Laurel nodded, blushing furiously. She mumbled a garbled “You too” before turning and walking through the portal- though not before glancing back at Dinah one last time.  
_______________________________________

Dinah’s POV

Dinah grabbed her extra gun from the arsenal, just in case. She wouldn’t want Oliver and Diggle’s crazy future kids to get killed the second they showed up. 

She followed Oliver and Diggle our the door, Rene right behind her. 

Oliver and Diggle both had a couple inches on her, which meant that when they ran into Laurel in the cramped hallway, Dinah had to wait an excruciating couple of minutes to see her while she was updated on the situation. 

The team hurried out into the parking lot together and finally, Dinah saw her. Her hair was shorter, and she carried herself differently. She was still on edge, and the crushing sadness and guilt from the loss of her earth was clear, but the haunted look from her time as Black Siren was gone. 

Laurel reached her bike, but before she could get on, Dinah called her name. Laurel smiled when she saw her, a small, sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. Dinah didn’t think she’d ever seen Laurel really smile before. It took her breath away. 

She pulled the shorter woman into a hug, trying to put all the comfort she could into it. Laurel made no move to hug her back. Dinah knew that pain. The kind that sat heavy in your heart and made it impossible to do anything but sleep, or fight. She swore to herself she would do everything in her power to help Laurel heal. She wouldn’t wish that pain on anyone, especially not Laurel.  
_______________________________________

Dinah rolled her neck as finished up the last of the paperwork on the bombings. She longed to stand up and stretch, but she had to maintain a level of fear among the officers beneath her in order to prevent corruption, and that would be ruined if they knew she was human. 

She was about to move on to the next pile of reports waiting for her, when she sensed someone making their way over to her. She glanced up and saw Laurel- beautiful, strong Laurel- with a small smile and a bag of Big Belly Burger in her hand. 

None of the team had ever come to see her at work, not even Rene- unless of course, they needed something. Maybe it was all of the stress from the past couple of weeks, but the simplicity of Laurel’s kindness made her almost want to cry. 

Before she even realized it, she was making her way over to Laurel and pulling her into a hug. It was intended to be a thank you, but if she happened to notice that Laurel smelled really good, or that her hair was incredible soft, well that was no one’s business but hers. 

Laurel’s arms remained at her sides, but she rested her head on Dinah’s shoulder, and Dinah heard her sigh, as if in relief. 

Dinah smiled as Laurel enthusiastically described the marvels of dipping one’s fries in their milkshake. 

God I love her, Dinah thought to herself. She instantly panicked and pushed it away. That was ridiculous. They were acquaintances at best. There was no way she loved her.  
Probably just the stress of the situation, she decided, as she bit off the end of a milkshake covered fry. 

It was disgusting. She jokingly made her reaction much bigger than it had to be, scrunching up her face and taking a big sip of water. Laurel laughed, filling Dinah’s stomach with butterflies.  
_______________________________________

Laurel’s POV

Dinah was moving to Central City. Laurel knew it made sense, without crime Star City didn’t need the Black Canary anymore. 

Laurel was struck with the desire to go with her- to follow Dinah no matter where she went. But she couldn’t. Dinah definitely didn’t want her around. Plus, she wanted to spend time with her recently not-dead, sort of father. 

She decided to say good bye to Dinah, to give her a proper send off the way she did when Laurel left for Earth-2. Laurel texted first though, instead of just showing up at her house. 

She pulled up outside Dinah’s apartment building and took off her helmet. Dinah was there waiting, leaning against the wall with her legs crossed, looking so effortlessly gorgeous that Laurel swore her heart skipped a beat. 

Dinah smiled when she saw her and /god/. No one smiled like Dinah. Laurel walked towards her nervously and stopped a few feet away, feeling awkward. 

“I hope this won’t be the last time I see you?” She said. Because Dinah wasn’t even gone yet and she already missed her. 

Dinah took her hands and said “It won’t be.” Them she put her arms around Laurel and held on like she never wanted to let go. 

Laurel let out a shuddering breath a wrapped her arms loosely around Dinah in response. 

She didn’t hug Dinah the way she wanted too- didn’t hold on to her like she was all she had. That would feel too much like a goodbye. And she couldn’t bear to say goodbye to the only person who made her feel like a person. 

Dinah let go and smiled over her shoulder as she got on her bike. 

Laurel felt something like a sob rise in her throat and tears made tracks down her cheeks as she watched Dinah ride away. It had been years since she cried. All the emotions she’d been bottling up rolled down her cheeks with the tears. All the anger, the heartbreak, the loss, she’d been feeling lifted off Laurel’s shoulders. She stood in the street, sobbing and she let it all go as she watched Dinah ride into the distance.  
_______________________________________

Dinah’s POV

Dinah piled the pillows and blankets she got for Laurel on the couch. Neither of them spoke. There was an awkwardness between them, a tension. Dinah knew it was her fault. 

She’d been angry when Laurel showed up. Angry that Laurel ruined the peace she’d found. But Dinah realized it was empty, meaningless without the purpose being a canary brought her. And without Laurel. 

“Thanks for letting me stay with you while I find a place,” Laurel said hesitantly- as if she was intruding. “Thank you,” Dinah replied. “For giving me my purpose back.” When Laurel didn’t look up, Dinah added “I’m really glad you’re here.” Laurel smiled slightly at that, and Dinah couldn’t help but wrap her into a hug. Laurel hugged her back hesitantly, clearly still worried that Dinah was angry with her. Dinah promised herself she would make sure Laurel knew it was the opposite.  
_______________________________________

Laurel smiled down at the knife she was cleaning, delighted with her find. “Can you believe her previous owner let rust develop?” Laurel asked. Dinah let a smile creep into her face. “Did you take that from one of Cutlass’ men?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Laurel feigned shock “He didn’t deserve her,” Laurel said in her lawyer voice. 

Dinah’s smile grew even wider and she let “I love you” slip out of her mouth without even thinking about it. 

Laurel looked up, the goofy smile on her face getting softer, hopeful. “Really?” She asked. Dinah looked up to meet Laurel’s gaze. “Is that okay?” She asked, suddenly nervous. 

Tears formed in Laurel’s eyes and she stood up, wiping them. Dinah stood up too. She would be worried, but that soft smile still lit up Laurel’s face like the sun, despite her tears. Laurel looked down at the floor and asked quietly, “Can I have a hug?” 

Dinah’s smiled and stepped closer, wrapping Laurel tightly in her arms. This time, Laurel hugged her back. She wrapped her arms tightly around Dinah, who found herself marveling at how perfectly their bodies fit together. “I love you so much,” Laurel said. And they held on to each other like nothing else mattered.


End file.
